Till Death Do Us Part
by OceansMadeForYou
Summary: This is a girl goes back in time fic. Yet, I swear on happy bunnies it is not normal. r/r
1. ch 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies that is Disney's job. I own myself thank you very much. The plot is mine as well. Many hugs to Sprite the first one who told me to go ahead and do this.  
  
Katrina "Slider" Madden was sitting watching Newsies on her laptop. Occasionally she would flip back to her word document and write a few more paragraphs in her fanfic. Newsies of course. That was what life was all about, Newsies. It was on the scene with Denton and David doing his strange little giggle. Katrina noticed a smudge right on David's curls. Forgoing what her father told her she leaned forward to clean it off. When her hand touched the screen pain sped up her arm, piercing her like needles pushing their way into a babies arm. She tried to pull her arm away, but it wouldn't move. Suddenly the computer began to make odd noises. The disk tray slid open and her Newsie DVD came flying out knocking into her head.  
  
Looking around she saw nothing, there but gray stretching out around her. Then she heard the familiar sound of Racetrack's voice doing the opening narrative of Newsies. Flashes of the movie flickered on and off around her. Finally it ended and the gray was there again. Then a voice whispered into her ear, "Welcome to your nightmare." Katrina landed with a bump onto the streets of New York. 


	2. ch 2

Katrina looked around, knowing exactly where she was. She had read far too many fanfics not to know. Newsies. Not just 1899 but in the movie, which meant clones, which meant many, many, many, newsboys running around calling out to her. Nightmare, this was like heaven on earth. Katrina began to write a mental to do list. Befriend a Manhattan newsie. Change clothes pajamas = bad, very bad Sell papes and enjoy self  
  
Looking around she heard a newsie's cry in the distance. She was able to make out the word lover, Vaudeville, and star. She rushed over in the direction of the cry and came face to face with Kid Blink. The boy turned around and looked at her with a weary eye. "You want a pape," he directed his question at Katrina. Katrina shook her head, "I want help."  
  
"Help, what makes you think I would help you? It's hard enough to help myself. Go sell your sob stories to someone else." Katrina looked appalled by what the boy had said. This was Blink he was nice he was suppose to help her. "I need you."  
  
"And I need money, which I will not get by you standing there looking funny you're taking away from my business."  
  
"Well then why don't you help me by giving me some clothes?"  
  
"You don't give up, do you?"  
  
"More than you think." Blink looked at her really for the first time taking in her short blond/brown hair, her Air Force sweatshirt, gray pajama pants, and Garfield slippers. "You really do need help don't you?" Katrina nodded. Blink thought for a moment, reaching up to rub his neck. "Okay fine, I'll take you to the lodging house and find you something to wear. Then I have to finish selling, you're not my problem, okay?"  
  
"Sure." She walked behind Kid Blink feeling somewhat like a five year old. She supposed in real life newsies didn't jump to help strange girls, but hey she was headed towards the lodging house. Blink looked back at her, "So do you have a name?"  
  
"Slider," Katrina stated with a grin. "Well this is the lodging house, Slider." She stared up at the building desperately wanting to run up and give it a hug, or hug Blink. "Thanks a lot." Blink opened the door and they walked inside. She looked around hoping to see Kloppman. Blink grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. She looked around the boy's room in awe. Blink gave her an odd look as he began to rummage for clothes, "Why do you look so fascinated by bunk beds?" Katrina ignored his comment, "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Tell me why you like bunk beds and I'll tell you my name."  
  
"I like bunk beds because they're.fun." "You like them because they're fun. So you were staring at them drooling because you were picturing how much fun they are?" Katrina nodded stupidly, "Well, I told you what's you're name."  
  
"Blink, now about this bunk bed thing, what kind of fun did you mean? I mean did you mean fun fun or just fun or like a funny fun?"  
  
"Funny fun ha ha the bunk beds just make me laugh okay?' Blink shrugged, whereas Katrina went off to sit on one of the extremely funny bunk beds.  
  
After a few more minutes Blink tossed her some clothes, "Slider, go try those on. You can use the funny bath room." Katrina rolled her eyes, "Sounds like fun." Realizing what she had just said she threw her hand over her mouth in horror. This just caused Blink to laugh.  
  
Slider came out of the bathroom and to her little amusement Blink was not there. She looked around and headed downstairs, prepared to see Blink, but he was not there. She wasn't scared, she was in the lodging house, but she was pissed. Why would he leave her like that? She opened the door, and heard the headlines being shouted. She saw Blink standing there selling. He saw her as well. "You're going to help me sell. I'll keep the profits, and then tomorrow you can sell for yourself." He shoved about twenty papers at her. She took in the headline 'America bound ship delayed.' They weren't kidding, headlines back then were crap. She thought for a moment and heard Jack's comforting words in her mind, "headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."  
  
"Ship sinks in the Atlantic, millions of Americans die!" Blink stared at her and muttered something that sounded like amateur. One or two people bought a paper from her. Katrina frowned and tried again, "American ships are deathtraps! Millions die every day!" For the remainder of the day Katrina struggled with her papes. Finally when I was nearly pitch black outside an exasperated Blink grabbed her last two papers and quickly sold them. "You're slow."  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Come on we need to get to the lodging house." They walked back to the lodging house, Katrina playing the position of a five year old once more. For the second time that day she walked through the lodging house doors this time greeted by Kloppman. Blink walked over to the desk and signed in. Slider followed his suit. Blink flipped Kloppman some money. Kloppman stared at her, "You're new."  
  
"Yeah, can I stay?"  
  
"Sure see Jack about the rules and stuff. The first two nights are free, but I expect payment on the third." Katrina happily nodded, and bounded upstairs after Blink.  
  
Chaos spread out around her there was kissing, there was poker, there was laughter, and there was newsies. Blink came over to her, "I'm going to introduce you okay?" Katrina gave no response, "Okay? Hello Slider you in there?" Katrina snapped back to reality, "Umm yeah, sure go ahead."  
  
"Hey everyone, this here's Slider. She will be living here." Most of the newsies returned to their previous activities. Blink directed her towards a kissing couple in the corner. She recognized the boy as Mush, but had never seen the girl before. "That's Mush and Sprite." The couple broke apart upon hearing their names. "Hey Blink," this comment came from the girl. She was about five feet seven inches, maybe seven ½. She has short blond hair that had natural red highlights to it. This was mostly hidden by a deep green newsie hat. She was dressed almost exactly like Mush. She turned towards Katrina, "Slider right?"  
  
"Yeah, so are you with Mush?"  
  
"I should hope so, I was just kissing him." An activity they soon went back to doing. Blink pointed out an open bunk to her incase she wanted to go to sleep and retired to the poker game. Katrina headed over to the bunk and lay down upon it, silently she fell into sleep.  
  
A/N so, what do you think? I swear this won't be a marysue. It does start out normal like but it won't be. Review please. You'd be my special friend! Tell me if it's going too fast. 


	3. ch 3

The gray spread out around her. Katrina looked around hoping to see something or someone familiar but there was no one there. Finally she heard a familiar voice, "Are you scared yet?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well, this is you're nightmare."  
  
"I don't think it's all that scary, you put me in the place I love the most."  
  
"I did, did I?"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"So you like it there? You like all the people you've met?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We shall see. What is that one saying? Where things get worse? Oh yes, I remember now, 'it's all headed down hill from here.'" Laughter surrounded her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I, who am I? I am many things, at the moment, I am you're downfall. Oh that's funny." The voice chuckled to himself as if he made some incomprehensible joke. "Let's do some brain picking shall we? So what newsie do you like?" A cold mist spread throughout her mind. "Hmm oh this could be fun, this could be very fun."  
  
Katrina awoke sweating. She heard Kloppman heading up the stairs. Looking around she saw the forms of peacefully sleeping newsies. She headed into the bathroom and washed her face. She left the washroom and found the newsies awake and grumbling. Jack approached her, "You're going to sell with me, okay?" Katrina shrugged, "Whatever trips you're trigger." Jack gave her an inquiring stare, "Umm okay." Katrina gave herself a mental kick, "So where will we be selling?"  
  
"I dunno, probably Central Park, some place easy like that." They headed out of the lodging house and walked to the D.O. She stood beside Jack waiting expectantly for him to do his little routine with Weasel. To her delight he did just this. He then proceeded to by thirty papes for Katrina. They headed off to Central Park. Katrina called out a few headlines and received a snort from Jack, "You're pretty bad."  
  
"You're a fool." Jack shrugged and sold about ten papes with one headline. Katrina growled and screamed, "One extremely annoying newsies was murdered the other day by a psychopathic lunatic." Several people ran up to her and bought a paper. She gave a sweet smile to Jack. They sold for a while without conversation. Jack reached into his pocket and lit a cigarette.  
  
"That could kill you." Jack shrugged, "I'm going to die anyway." Katrina frowned. "Yes you are, but you might as well die dignified." Jack sat down on a park bench and continued to smoke. Katrina continued to sell her papers.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Katrina turned around to face Jack, "If I didn't do this what would I do?" Jack just smoked some more. Finally he threw the stub to the ground and finished selling, "Come on, we're going to Tibby's, you're finished any way."  
  
Tibby's was filled with newsies. Chatting merrily and eating their lunch. Jack sat down at a booth and ordered some food. Katrina followed his suit. "Hey Sli, how was selling?" Katrina turned around to face Blink, "Remember how you said I was slow?" Blink nodded, "You're right." He laughed, and joined them at the table. The door flew open and Snipeshooter ran over to Jack. Panting, he had a look of fear in his eyes, "Spot, Spot's dead."  
  
A/N do you like it now huh huh? Review! 


	4. ch 4

Pandemonium broke out. People began talking frantically amongst themselves. Jack turned icy eyes to Snipes, "How?"  
  
"Suicide off the Brooklyn Bridge one of his own newsies saw him do it." Jack lit a cigarette. "Is there a new leader?"  
  
"Yeah, Karth's taking over. He was second in command." Jack nodded, "Sounds about right. Did Spot leave a note?"  
  
"Karth told me to give it to you, he's already read his." Snipes handed out a crumbled paper to Jack. Jack Kelly was written on the outside of it. Jack unfolded the note with shaking hands.  
  
Jacky-boy,  
  
Thought you deserved a letter. Maybe you're wondering why I did this, but I think you know. For one thing I've lived enough. I've seen enough of this world, I need the next one. I'm tired, so very tired of what has been given to me. I'm tired of ruling, of standing on a pedestal, of seeing others suffer while I can do nothing. I have nothing left to give. I'm not so great now am I? I'm sorry for taking the coward's way out. I never wanted to be a coward. I wanted you to know that some day you'll get your Santa Fe, maybe here is mine. It's sad to think death could bring happiness isn't it? But it has its brought calm. I never meant to hurt anyone by doing this, but it was something I had to do for myself.  
  
Spot Conlon  
  
I guess that is who I was, isn't it?  
  
Jack stared at the letter, and then proceeded to crumple it up. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Jack, don't do anything sudden." Jack frowned, "Shut up Race. I've wanted to do this since the day I was born." Jack stormed out of Tibby's. Race looked around, "What is he going to do?"  
  
"We should probably just let him calm down, this hit him hard," this came from David Jacobs. There were nods of agreement throughout the store. Everyone had a quiet lunch the news of Spot's death had come as a shock.  
  
Jack walked around New York crying. It wasn't the blubbering cry of a child cling to his mother, or the loud wails of someone in pain. It was silent, it was the last release of pain. Jack was confused he knew why Spot did what he did. It was too much, it was all too much. This wasn't just grieving for Jack anymore, this was the turning point. He had held on for too long.  
  
Jack walked to the Jacob's apartment. He knew Sarah would be by the window, sewing dresses. He climbed the fire escape. Knocking on the window he saw Sarah smile and turn to meet his face. He mouthed roof to her and she nodded.  
  
Jack sat on the roof smoking, Sarah approached him, and sitting down beside him she turned to him with innocent eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Spot's dead." Sarah's eyes widened, "What happened?"  
  
"He killed himself." Sarah's eyes watered up, "Why?" Jack began to cry again, "Because he needed to." He turned to Sarah, "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dead or alive?"  
  
"Always." Jack kissed her with passion beyond that in dreams, breaking away he spoke to her, "I love you, more than I've loved anything in my life."  
  
"I know that, I've always known that." Sarah kissed Jack, she kissed him with every molecule in her body. Jack kissed her back, as if she was the last thing he had. They sat holding each other for the longest time. Sarah fell asleep, and Jack detangled himself from her sleeping form. He stared at her longingly, "I'm sorry." He walked back to the lodging house. He has about an hour before the boys would return home.  
  
************************************************************************ Katrina approached the lodging house. She had finished selling the afternoon addition and wanted to go to sleep. Deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep, smiling at Kloppman she headed upstairs. Opening the door she let out a scream. A scream that wracked her whole body, that ripped at her lungs, "Jack," she stuttered. Kloppman raced upstairs and stood behind her.  
  
Walking over to the body she stroked his cold lips. Jack was hanging from a ceiling fan. A stool had been kicked out of the way. Around his neck suspending himself about a foot above the floor was his lasso. His cheeks were tearstained, as Katrina's began to be, "Jack." Kloppman stared at the body. He walked over to it fingering the rope he turned to her, "You didn't know him, when he was alive. He was such a great person when he was alive."  
  
"What do you mean 'when he was alive,' I knew him when he was alive." Kloppman shook his head, "No you didn't, when you met him he was already dead." Katrina returned her eyes to the body. Hanging down Jack's back was his cowboy hat, a note was pinned to it, 'maybe I'll find Santa Fe here.' Kloppman cut the body down, and Katrina removed the hat, "We should send this to Sarah, I think she might want it."  
  
"How do you know Sarah?" "He mentioned her today." Kloppman nodded and carried the hat and body downstairs.  
  
A/N okay is it too fast now, is it. r/r flames are ok I'd flame me too if I were you and someone killed off a newsie I like. FAIR WARNING: if you don't like where it's headed stop reading, I hope you don't though ( 


	5. ch 5

Katrina lay in bed, she felt numb all over. She could hear the boys coming in. Right now they were probably finding out about Jack. She didn't want to have to talk with them. Jack's lifeless face burned in her mind. She could feel his lips, cold and tainted blue, on her finger tips. Shuddering she heard the boys heading up the stairs she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.  
  
She heard the somber tones around her. There was some crying even. Again she saw Jacks body. She mentally kicked herself, and tried to banish those thoughts from her mind. She let out muffled moan into the pillow and prayed for sleep to come to her.  
  
She was back at the gray. How quaint this was becoming a repetitive dream. She waited expectantly for the voice.  
  
"Well, hello. So nice to have you back."  
  
"I bet!"  
  
"I see you found Jack. Poor, poor you, this must be branded upon you're brain. Finding Jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan newsies, dead by his own hand how dreadful."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"I am not a murder, he killed himself."  
  
"You made him."  
  
"Don't be so hasty, this is you're nightmare after all. If we're going to point fingers, I believe it was you who made him."  
  
"You brought me here!"  
  
"This is you're mind is it not?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm you."  
  
"What? You can't be me I would never do this to myself."  
  
"And yet here you are."  
  
"Take me back."  
  
"I can't do that at the moment."  
  
"Why."  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"It damn well it my concern."  
  
"Touchy aren't we? Hmm iney minie miney moe which newsie is next to go?" The voice let out an evil chuckle, "I think you should go now Miss Madden. I will look forward to seeing you again."  
  
Katrina eyes flew open. She felt a moist object against her mouth and tried to scream again. "Stop screaming, you're going to wake up the whole building. They need to sleep," Sprite's voice cut through the air. Katrina swung he legs off the side of the bed, "Why are you up?"  
  
"You, I heard you." Katrina nodded, "Oh." She stood up and looked around at all the sleeping boys. She saw Blink twitch, and Racetrack had a pained expression on his face. She looked away and heard the voice echoing in her mind, "You made him." She pushed past Sprite and ran out of the lodging house. She ran to newsie square and central park. She sat down for a moment in the park, but thoughts of Jack flooded her mind. There was no place she could go in New York where she wouldn't think of his body, or Spot's death. She let out a scream of frustration. She walked back to the lodging house and climbed the staircase onto the roof. It was newsies right? She was supposed to go on the roof. She lay on her back staring at nothing. There were no stars, just the black of night. She began to hum to herself, "I never thought, I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'dve known? I traced the cord back to the wall. No wonder it was never plugged in at all. I took my time, I hurried up. The choice was mine I didn't think enough. I'm too depressed to go on, you'll be sorry when I'm gone." She knew she sounded bad, her voiced continued to crack because she was crying throughout the whole song. She curled up into a little ball and continued to hum to herself.  
  
It was noon when she awoke, coming back to the world of the living. She gave off a bitter laugh at the thought. In her mind the voice came back to her, "Enie minee miney moe, which newsie is next to go." She scrambled down the stairs and ran to the D.O. Seeing Sprite waiting in line she ran up to her, "Is anyone dead?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other newsies no one is dead right?" Sprite shook her head not understand where Slider was going with this. "There's going to be a funeral for Jack tomorrow. I think you should come."  
  
"I dunno, I didn't really know him that well." Katrina didn't want to see Jack. "That doesn't matter, you're a newsie, and you should be there."  
  
"I found him, do you know what that's like. He was just t-there and," Katrina chocked on her words. "It was you?" Nodding she stared at Sprite, "Who did you think it was?" Sprite shrugged, "I assumed it was Kloppman, do you want me to stay with you?" Katrina shook her head, "No, you go ahead." Sprite nodded and went to buy her papes. 


	6. ch 6

Katrina had sold with Sprite that afternoon, and despite her slowness they had finished and were heading back to Tibby's. The people attending the funeral were congregating there. Katrina walked inside greeted by the sight of Sarah crying, clutching Jack's hat. Denton had even come. She easily spotted Race in the corner with Blink chewing on his cigar. Blink seemed to be discussing something with him. She looked around again and saw that Mush and Sprite were hugging each other and Sprite appeared to be crying. David was trying to comfort his sister to no avail, and Les didn't seem to understand that Jack was dead. She saw Skittery in the corner by himself, and Specs, Dutch, Pie, and Snoddy were talking with Denton. (A/N More people come I'm sure but I didn't want to list them all)  
  
Suddenly Blink stood up screaming at Race, "What the fuck do you mean you're not coming." Race glanced around at the eyes that had turned towards him, "I can't go okay, I can't handle it."  
  
"Oh and everyone else can handle it so much better. What about Sarah? I think she's not able to handle it a little more than you!"  
  
"Blink just shut up okay."  
  
"I will not shut up, don't you dare tell me to shut up. Jack Kelly just died, he committed suicide. You are one of his best friends, and you're not going to attend his fucking funeral? What shit is this Race, huh what are you thinking?" Race didn't say anything. "Blink, I just can't," his voice cracked and his eyes filled with hopelessness, "Can't you understand that?"  
  
"No, you know what I can't!' David walked over to Blink, "Maybe you should just calm down." Blink turned a furious face to David, "Calm down? Calm down? Oh sure, this is coming from the person who told us to just give Jack time. Well, you know what? He'll have plenty of time now that he's dead. Isn't that right Davey?" A silence spread out through the room. Even Sarah had stopped crying and turned to face the enraged boy.  
  
"Damn you people!" David had a mad look in his eyes. The one where you think their about to foam at the mouth and attack, murdering you in vicious ways. Yet, David didn't he just stood there unsure of his actions. He turned away and stormed out of the store. Les ran after him. Sarah was about to follow, but Sprite told her she's get them. Katrina came over to Sprite and said she's go with her. They walked out of Tibby's just in time to see both David in Les get hit by a trolley.  
  
Katrina's world slowed down, the trolley didn't even stop. Their bodies were crushed, and she heard one agonizing scream pierce the air before it faded away. Strange enough the trolley's number was number twelve. The same number of the trolley in the beginning of Carrying the Banner, how ironic.  
  
"Shit," Sprite breathed out the word. She ran over to the bodies and checked David's pulse, it was dead. She turned to check Les's, dead too. People began to run out of Tibby's to see what was going on. Blink saw the bodies first followed by Skittery, and than the others, Skittery grabbed Sarah and held her back. She was fighting to see what had happened. Skittery lifted her up and carried her back inside Tibby's. When he set her down she reached up and slapped him, "I may be 'little bow peep,' but they're my brothers." Sarah ran back outside and over to where the crowd was growing. She hit Mush on the back, "Let me see them."  
  
"Sarah, you don't want to see them." Sarah shoved past him and fought her way through the crowd. She reached the corpses, their limbs sticking out in odd directions and their clothes stained by each others blood. She screamed, she spat, cursed and punched anyone who came near her. "Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me!" Climbing in-between David and Les she talked to them as if they were still there. Katrina caught something that sounded like, "See, now we'll always be tighter, Jack, and you guys, and me. Forever." People tried to move Sarah, but she wouldn't budge, she just lay there between them, soaking up her brothers' blood.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay last chp the song was Adam's song by Blink182, I don't own that either. Please review!!! Please, please, please!! I'll post soon if you do! Oh I'm not a Sarah lover but I lam treating her as a normal character. But perhaps something will erm happen to her.  
  
Spark: Go away and fuck yourself, and Race is losing dignity.  
  
Sprite: Hugs!! I'm working on the other one.  
  
Firecracker: I'm NOT weird!!!  
  
Mouth: Nice ass huh?  
  
Fingers: The table carvings are coming along nicely eh?  
  
Patch: I don't have anything to say grr do something stupid. K? K. 


	7. ch 7

Ashley: I'm sorry, I know it's rather depressing. I was just sick of all the used plot lines and I thought 'hey I bet no one's done this.' I do hope you'll keep reading although it will probably get worse. I'm working on another happier story.  
  
Sprite: I hope you like it, I'm working on chp two of BTL  
  
Fire: I know I hate people knowing me when I don't know who they are. They come up to me and are like "Oh so you're Katrina?!" I'm like, "Yeah now who the hell are you??"  
  
And here by little request is chapter 7:  
  
Katrina sat on the bed oblivious to what was going on around her. They were dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. How many people had died? Five, well technically four, but she counted Sarah, Sarah was dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. Katrina turned and viciously banged her head on the bed post. No one even seemed to notice. Race came over to her, "Hey kid, you want to hit the tracks with me."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Look they're dead, you hardly even knew them."  
  
"Yeah, well you did know them. Shouldn't this just be killing you?" Realizing what she had said she muttered a crap. "Race stay away from me, you'll die."  
  
"What do you mean I'll die."  
  
"You'll die, kick the bucket, cash in your chips, be shootin' up daisy or roses or pansy or just whatever you shoot or push. You'll be six feet under, no pulse, dead as a doornail, you will die." Katrina sunk back onto the bed. "I am under the belief, that I will live a long happy life."  
  
"Like hell you will," Katrina peered up at him, "Race, everyone is dying, and for all I know you could be next, or Sprite, or Mush, or Blink, or anyone, even me." Katrina considered her last statement, "No, not me, I'll be the one to burry the bodies won't I?" Race stared at her, "Come on, let's just go to the races, take our minds off things, eh?" Katrina shrugged, "Sure, races, why not."  
  
They headed out of the lodging house and down to the tracks. Race lit a cigar, and placed a few bets while Katrina stared around not quite in tune with what was going on around her. "So, Slider, what's your story?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It, nice and all that you're here, but why? What's your story?" Nothing came to me, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Race, why are you okay with this?"  
  
"What do you mean 'okay with this'? I am not okay, four people have died in the last week, and you think that I'm okay?"  
  
"Well, you act like nothings wrong."  
  
"What am I suppose to do, run away and cry in a corner." Katrina frowned, "No, that would be stupid."  
  
"Exactly, I'm avoiding that." Katrina sighed and watched the race, they didn't win. Race muttered a few cuss words and turned towards her, "Hey, do you want to see the horses?"  
  
"You mean up-close?"  
  
"Yeah, I know one of the trainers, sometimes he lets me work the horses." Katrina shrugged, "I suppose."  
  
They walked down to the stables, "Heya Mikey, how's it rollin'?" A tall burly man turned to them, "Not too bad, what about you?"  
  
"I've had better days."  
  
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"She's a newbie, and the L.H."  
  
"Oh really, so where are you're papes?"  
  
"We ain't selling today." Katrina wandered away, hearing Racetrack tell the man, Mikey, about the deaths. Then the voice came.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"No," Katrina glared at nothing.  
  
"You wound me."  
  
"I'm doubting that." The voice cackled, "You better watch your step, I would hate to have you fall and hurt yourself."  
  
"Of course, that would just tear you up." "I think that it's you who will be torn up."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, you didn't think we were finished did you?" There was a pause, "Well, that is priceless, you actually thought this was over with. Trust me darling, it's going to get worse before it gets better. I mean if it does get better at all, oh and I would move if I was you."  
  
"Move why?"  
  
A/N now review please, you would be my bestis friend!!! 


End file.
